


wanderlust

by jophiares



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Frottage, M/M, Post R3, Trans Lelouch, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampire lelouch, humping, the first half kinda reads like an scp entry im gonna be honest lol, they dont get drunk but they have a few cups of wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jophiares/pseuds/jophiares
Summary: It was a couple minutes past seven and Suzaku was freezing. He found himself wandering yet another forest with nothing but a light backpack and a flashlight. He kept his footsteps quiet, hearing nocturnal animals moving about.He really hoped this forest would be the one.By now it was the 11th forest that he had used up his weekend off wandering around in. As he blew a puff of warm air into his hands, he trekked forward. All of this was proof of dedication to find the rumored “Ghost Boy.”Or, Suzaku runs off looking for ghosts and gets more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween everyone! i made this for a very dear friend of mine and i hope yall like reading this as much as i did writing it.
> 
> edit, added a little dialog that i forgot to include! no major changes tho

1908

It was a couple minutes past seven and Suzaku was freezing. He found himself wandering yet another forest with nothing but a light backpack and a flashlight. He kept his footsteps quiet, hearing nocturnal animals moving about.

He really hoped this forest would be the one.

By now it was the 11th forest that he had used up his weekend off wandering around in. As he blew a puff of warm air into his hands, he trekked forward. All of this was proof of dedication to find the rumored “Ghost Boy.”

-

It all started a couple of months ago when he and Kallen got drunk together. It was the beginning of October, and the two were in the mood for a “test of courage.” Due to Suzaku’s “predicament”, i.e. being a dead man walking, however, they stayed in his apartment and watched paranormal videos late into the morning. There were a couple of Japanese stories the two had recognized and chatted about, and even some sightings of supernatural sightings that were nearby.

It was exciting, in a way.

The two kept watching videos, falling down a rabbit hole. Before long, Kallen fell asleep on his shoulder, drool and all. Suzaku continued on without her and the night was spent mostly intrigued by the stories woven. The hours slowly passed until he found something he would’ve never expected.

It was a video with less than 100 views, which was odd for the kind of video it was. After 10 minutes of the voice over’s monotonous droning, there was a screenshot of a forum post, ripped off some occult forum site. The post vaguely detailed some Japanese forest, near the current town Suzaku lived in, and spoke of a ghost who was aptly named the “Ghost Boy.” There was a dark blurry picture, indistinct at best, but it made Suzaku’s heart stop in its tracks.

It showed a highschool aged boy drenched in black with jet black hair and deep red eyes.

 _Lelouch_.

Never in his life had he moved so fast. Opening up his laptop he clicked on the internet browser, typed in the address of the same occult and supernatural forum site he saw from the video, and he began looking. Kallen was woken up by the sound of his furious typing. She was smacking the dry sleepiness out of her mouth just as he had found the original post. His hands gripped the sides of his laptop in disbelief, and when Kallen noticed what stilled him, she jumped forward, her own hand gripping onto Suzaku’s shoulder like a vice.

“Is that- ” She stared, disbelieving.

He couldn’t respond.

His mouth was dry.

-

That night changed things for the both of them. It had been 10 years since either of them had seen Lelouch in Zilkhstan. And now, there on Suzaku’s laptop at 3 am shone the smallest glimmer of hope. With that alone, Suzaku and Kallen had become dedicated to trying to track down the boy. Could it be an imposter? Very likely. If it was, Suzaku and Kallen would take care of it, easy.

But what if it wasn’t?

That was what scared Suzaku the most.

-

2119

Suzaku took a hearty swig of his water. He had been walking around for a little more than two hours. Pulling out his phone to send Kallen another pinpoint of his current location, he squatted to stretch his legs. He had just finished setting up the “offering” that the forum had spoken about. It felt a bit stupid to do, especially if it was Lelouch, since no one would know him better than him.

Or so he hoped.

He eyed the offering: a small paper box filled a mixture of dirt and wine he had concocted at his place. His mouth turned. Knowing Lelouch, this would only make him turn his cheek in disgust. But he was a desperate man, and the times had called for desperate measures. He picked it up and held it in his left hand while his right hand scanned the area with the flashlight. Eyeing his breath as it turned into steam, he continued forward.

  
2234

Suzaku had walked several miles from where he started, and there were no roads nor even the semblance of artificial lights. The night was silent. There was a soft burn in his legs, and he hadn’t seen a single animal running about in about half an hour. Something that hadn’t happened during his past forest explorations.

Maybe this was a good sign.

He sent Kallen another pin.

  
2315

Suzaku was climbing uphill now. The air was getting thinner, colder, and he rubbed at his arm to keep warm. He had forfeited the use of his flashlight, since it would alert something, or someone, of his presence. The moon was hauntingly bright tonight anyways. His breathing was becoming the slightest bit labored and he could feel his body straining. Looking at his reflection through his dark phone he noticed his eyes were glowing with that telltale red ring.

Another good sign. He pressed on.

  
2330

Suzaku came to a clearing. It was an open field, green grass dyed blue by the moonlight, trees draped in shadows longer than Suzaku could see. He took a couple of steps forward and put the offering down on the grass in favor of shoving his freezing hand in his pocket. As he stood shuffling his feet, something caught his eye, right at the end of his peripheral. 

He whipped his head. Nothing. He took in his surroundings more clearly and took a deep breath. In the moment’s silence, he sent Kallen one more pin. He put his phone back into his pant pocket and in the same smooth motion he took out a blade. His breath caught the moonlight and he closed his eyes. Breathe. _Live_.

When he opened them, there was a fury of red.

Before he knew it, he had been pushed hard onto his back and pinned to the ground by a superhuman power. When his vision caught up with him, his breath froze in his chest.

Blood red eyes peered at him, lips drawn back in a snarl. The figure had both pined Suzaku down by his shoulder and stopped Suzaku’s arm from digging his blade into his throat. Red wings shone bright from the divot of the man’s exposed chest.

 _Lelouch_.

“...Suzaku?”

In his mind, Suzaku had thought of millions of things he would say. He had spent weeks thinking about how he would say it, with what expression, with what tone. But now that the man, the boy, in question was in front of him, straddling his hips, his mind whirred to a complete stop.

“It’s really you, isn’t it,” Suzaku heard himself whisper, damp and gravelly. It didn’t sound like his voice at all.

Lelouch leaned back, eyes bright and unreadable. Suzaku hated how his slightest look made him shiver, even after all this time. He stood up and offered a hand to Suzaku. When Suzaku took it, he noticed that his nails were long, that he was very cold, and when he pulled him up, that he had now possessed a strength he had not before.

Suzaku stared openly at the boy who had not changed in over a decade. He was wearing a black cloak with golden embellishments over a deep cut satin black blouse, showing off the expanse of his pale skin and the brand of his code. Above it sat a tight choker, and a single golden earring hung from Lelouch’s right ear.

 _He looked beautiful_.

“You look…” He couldn’t say it. No placities would leave the man’s mouth. Lelouch weakly smiled at him, understanding. Suzaku coughed and shook his head, looking away from him to look at the moon. “Where’s C.C.?”

“Away.” Lelouch stated matter of factly. His voice was full with a rich timbre. It made Suzaku’s head spin. “You look like you have a lot to say to me. Come.”

Suzaku followed after him without a word. His mind was cloudy. Lelouch glanced back at him with red eyes blazing and before he knew it, Suzaku blacked out.

-

When Suzaku came to, he was standing in the doorway of a warm cabin in the middle of the woods. He looked around to quickly take in his surroundings and almost jumped when he saw Lelouch turning on the fire. So he wasn’t dreaming then. This was real.

Lelouch was here.

As if beckoned, his voice rang through the room. “It’s not much, but make yourself comfortable.” He smiled, face still facing the fire. “You are my guest, after all.”

Suzaku rubbed his hands against his face and removed his shoes. “Pardon my intrusion…” he whispered, eyeing Lelouch all the while. He had taken off the cloak, and now he got the full view of Lelouch’s lithe frame, hidden by the flow of his blouse and accented by the tightness of his high waisted pants.

The light of the flame painted him with a soft glow, and caught onto the earring just short of Lelouch’s hair. Suzaku felt _molten_.

Lelouch turned to him with a jingle of metal, his belt chains hitting against each other as he straightened himself. He eyed Suzaku for a second before sighing. “Suzaku, sit down.” He gave the brunette an exasperated look. He had been standing still for longer than he noticed. “I’ll be back, I’m going to get us something to drink.”

The brunette’s body obeyed, and he sat down on a nearby chair. The fire’s warmth was finally thawing out his limbs and he rubbed his fingers over his eyes. He pulled out his phone to check what time it was, how much time had passed from finding Lelouch in the field to him getting led here.

His phone was dead. Suzaku groaned.

Leaning back into the chair, he took in the sights. It was a very Lelouch space. The walls were a deep burgundy, and the furniture was lavish. _It’s not much_ , he had said. Suzaku wondered how he even got most of this, but quickly remembered the power of those red cat eyes and sighed. He was feeling more alive than he had been all night, finally out of the winter cold, but his body was screaming for him to get out of there. He checked his reflection on his dead phone.

Red rings.

As Suzaku was putting his phone away, Lelouch returned with two glasses of red wine. He handed one to Suzaku with a dry smile and Suzaku ignored how his stomach flipped when their fingers brushed. Sitting down in the chair across from him, Lelouch crossed his slender legs.

“Well?” His voice rang out.

Suzaku stared at him, “What?”

Lelouch took a sip from his glass. “What do you mean, “what?” You’re the one who came looking for me.”

...That punched the air out of Suzaku’s lungs. Lelouch was right, and now that he had him here, he couldn’t bear to say any of the feelings he had stomached and digested during the last decade.

“Okay…” Suzaku started, licking his lips, “Why are you in Japan?”

Lelouch gave him a look, “Why are _you_ in Japan?”

Suzaku looked at him incredulously. “I live here!”

Another sip, “Have you forgotten _where_ I have spent the majority of my own life, Suzaku?”

Suzaku’s mouth closed shut with an audible clack of his jaw. Avoiding Lelouch’s gaze, he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry. This is just… This is a lot for me.” Suzaku swallowed the wetness in this throat.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Lelouch soften. “Don’t worry. It’s a lot for me too.”

At that Suzaku looked up and for a second it was like he was 20 again, Lelouch miraculously before him once again, eyes and voice softened by his own passing. He really hasn’t changed since the last time he saw him in that hot and dry land. Suzaku’s hands were shaking, and he found himself fighting back tears.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch called out and his voice felt like the light of the sun on his shoulders, “drink, please. It’s good, I promise.” His smile was sad, and when Suzaku’s gaze travelled down, he saw Lelouch’s own hands faintly trembling. Choking back a sob, he took a sip of the wine and smiled as it sweetly burned it’s way down his throat.

It was delicious.

-

It had taken Suzaku three glasses to be able to really relax, while Lelouch was still nursing his first. 

Neither of them were really saying anything, honestly. But even with that, Suzaku couldn’t help but just gaze at Lelouch.

“Suzaku, are you aware of how you’re looking at me right now?” Lelouch closes his eyes and takes another small sip. Suzaku’s eyes followed his lips. He hummed as he downed the last of his fourth glass.

“You’re looking at me like you’re... _hungry_.” Lelouch’s eyes seemed to glow eerily. Suzaku’s body tensed under the gaze. Suzaku wiped a thumb over his lip and looked away. 

“I just haven’t seen you in a long time, and who knows the next time I’ll be able to see you,” Suzaku huffs. “Or if I’ll ever see you again at all…”

At that, Lelouch stands and Suzaku thinks he’s angered him. But instead he walks closer and bends over to take the wine glass out of his hand. Suzaku sputters.

“Do you want another glass?” He smiles.

“No,” Suzaku says, breathless. Lelouch is so close, so young, so _small_ , and he still smells of lavender.

“But, I do want to know one thing,” Suzaku says in a moment of complete sobriety.

Lelouch looks at him, eyes glossing him over and hums in question.

“Why the offering?”

At that Lelouch stills. Suzaku stills too, afraid that it hit a nerve and that now he was going to get kicked out and never see him again. But instead, Lelouch meets his gaze with another unreadable expression.

“I’ll tell you as the night goes on.”

Suzaku nods. He didn’t have any other choice.

-

Suzaku had stopped drinking after the fourth glass, Lelouch was now finally on his second. 

The two were now having idle conversation, Lelouch casually mentioning what he has been up to over the last decade, skipping most of the details like the secretive man he is. Suzaku drank up the sight of Lelouch’s ever present gesturing. He’d missed this.

  
“I missed you.”

Lelouch froze, and a soft blush made itself known on his cheeks. Suzaku couldn’t help but blush a bit too out of embarrassment. His eyes skirted away, now focusing on the fire.

“You’re drunk.” Lelouch huffed.

“I assure you, Lelouch. I’m not.” Suzaku rolled his eyes. It took a lot more than this to get him slightly tipsy anymore, but Lelouch didn’t need to know that. “I don’t have to be drunk to admit to what I’ve felt for the last ten years, unlike some of us.”

Lelouch bristled and before Suzaku could even blink, he was looming over him. Suzaku could feel his blood scream for him to run again as he peered into Lelouch’s gaze.

“What do _you_ know?” He spat.

“Nothing, because you never tell me anything, _Lelouch_.” He countered, teeth grinding. His grip on his glass was tightening, and he put it down before he shattered it in his hand. Leave it to Lelouch to reignite the flame of anger and grief in a way no one else can. “You always just leave, not caring for those you leave behind.”

At that the boy deflated. For a second, Suzaku saw remorse cross his pretty features. It’s a good look for him, he thought, no matter how much it hurts Suzaku’s heart. In a flash, Lelouch carded his hand through his hair and looked down at Suzaku through his fingers. The mask was back in place. Suzaku looked away.

“You asked me earlier about the offering,” Lelouch’s voice dropped register. Suzaku shivered as he turned his head back to face him. He hated how Lelouch commanded his attention with voice alone.

Lelouch leaned into Suzaku, slotting himself between Suzaku’s open thighs. He looked at Suzaku pensively, and the red light of his eyes bounced off his cheeks. Suzaku could count the eyelashes lining those powerful eyes, and he felt weak and at the mercy of his (ex) emperor.

“The offering,” Lelouch licked his lips and Suzaku zeroed in on that catlike tongue, “serves to remind me of the last night I spent as my old self.” Suzaku was trapped by his gaze. 

“Under the starred sky of Zilkhstan, you told me,” Lelouch sucked in a breath. “You missed me. And that the world...was lonelier than you’d thought it’d be. All while sweetly perfumed with the smell of earth and wine, celebration.” Suzaku’s heart stopped.

“The offering,” his eyes betrayed him not, “reminds me of my last night with you.”

Suzaku’s vision went red.

Arms flying out, Suzaku pulled Lelouch into himself and kissed him hard and heavy. He drowned in him, in the flavor of the wine and the scent of reminiscent lavender. His hands swam over the expanse of Lelouch’s back, and Suzaku hissed when the boy arched against him.

Lelouch kissed him just as feverishly, if not more. He ground onto his lap and dug his nails into the nape of Suzaku’s neck. When they parted, they were lightheaded and panting. Lelouch rushed back in with such fervor that their teeth clacked together. It made Suzaku warm.

Steadying him with his calloused hands around his narrow waist, Suzaku licked Lelouch's lips. The boy moaned and opened his mouth for him. Wasting no time, he explored the heat of Lelouch’s mouth with his tongue. He squirmed and keened against him, face scrunched and pink.

“Kallen misses you.”

Lelouch groans into Suzaku’s mouth, “Just as much as you’ve missed me?”

“No,” Suzaku sucks in a breath, “I’ve missed you more.” He shuts Lelouch up with a hungry kiss.

As Suzaku kissed him, his tongue was pricked by something sharp. He pulled back, surprised as blood began to pool in his mouth. He saw Lelouch blink and lick his lips, exposing two very sharp very _real_ fangs. Suzaku gulped.

“It’s a side effect of the code,” Lelouch started, eyes flitting nervously to the side. “If you want to stop, I understand.”

Suzaku smoothed a hand from Lelouch’s waist to the middle of his shoulder blades and rubbed circles into his taut muscles. Lelouch softened in his hold and he leaned against Suzaku. His heart burned. “No, it’s okay. I want this. I want you, Lelouch.” _Always have, always will_. “How about you?”

“I want this too, Suzaku,” he ran his tongue over his fangs and Suzaku shivered, “More than you could ever imagine.”

And so Lelouch kissed him again, this time earnest and deep. His mouth was experienced and his hands pulled sweetly at his hair. _God_ , Lelouch would be the death of him again. He trailed down Suzaku’s jaw and pressed kisses as he went. Beautiful hands pulled Suzaku’s head back (not that they needed to, he would've bared himself for him any day) and sharp fangs dragged over the pulsing veins of Suzaku’s throat, and Suzaku moaned high and needy.

“Let’s continue this in the bedroom.” Lelouch’s voice was thick with lust.

Suzaku nodded, ever obedient.

-

The moment the door clicked shut, Lelouch’s hands captured Suzaku’s form once more. There was a fierceness between them not unlike their showdown on Kamine Island, hot and angry and longing. Along everything, there was an ever present sadness, a loss of time. It weighed heavy on their shoulders, but they’ve had worse.

Tonight they had each other.

Lelouch cupped Suzaku’s face and kissed him kind, slowing the pace for a moment to breathe. Suzaku’s eyes fluttered open. Red rubies shone up at him and the man was mesmerized. Lelouch is so beautiful.

“The bed’s behind you.”

Suzaku barely had the chance to look back before Lelouch slowly pushed him backwards. Suzaku sat on the bed with a plop and Lelouch made himself comfortable on his lap. Arms wove their way around Suzaku’s neck and the raven smiled as he played with the ends of his hair.

“Where were we?”

Suzaku closes the gap between them and breathes in. It’s slower now, the way their lips slot together and the way they run their hands across one another. There’s no use in rushing things, not between them. Lelouch sighs content into Suzaku’s mouth and the brunette sighs back as he steadies his hands on the slender hips grinding into his own.

Ever so gently, Suzaku lowers Lelouch down and places him on his back. The boy looks like an angel, lips open and hair flowing from behind him. All of Lelouch’s attention is on him, warm and wanting. _Now when you look at me like that_ , Suzaku muses, _I feel drunk_.

“Suzaku…” He whispered.

Suzaku pins his wrists, such beautiful and delicate things, under a single wide palm and descends to claim Lelouch’s mouth as his own. The raven accepts him gracefully, meeting him with lips hot and open, teething against Suzaku’s tongue.

He kisses the boy sweetly and presses his lips down his jaw. Opening like a rose, Lelouch flushes. His breath comes in soft sighs and turns into sobs as Suzaku traces the tight line of his neck lightly. He licks the elegant line of Lelouch’s collar bone and inches ever closer to the pulsing code.

Suzaku jumps back, burned. “It’s…” He hissed.

“Blazing,” Lelouch finishes breathlessly. He shifts against the bed, tilting his head back. His code burns through his skin, bright red and beating with the excited thrum of Lelouch’s heart.

 _How honest of him_ , Suzaku thinks. He kisses around the mark and trails down the length of his exposed chest and the rest of his body. Fingers scarred by age and war caress the shape of Lelouch, pressing into him through his clothes. The boy is so small, just like he was back then. _Just how he always will be_.

Suzaku swallows the thought as he noses his way down and nestles onto Lelouch’s thigh. Tracing the inseam of tight black slacks, Suzaku looks up expectantly.

“May I?”

Lelouch keens and nods his head. Suzaku makes quick work of his belt, the jingling of the chains echoing like bells in his ears. He pulls the pants down and is met by the soft white of Lelouch’s skin, accented by freckles and the dark hair above his heat. 

The boy wasn’t wearing underwear. Suzaku’s mind blanked.

“Are you going to stare at me the whole night or will you finish what you started?”

Red eyes looked through ebony lashes expectantly. Heat pooled between Suzaku’s shoulders as he shifted to part Lelouch’s thighs and gingerly press a kiss to his hip bone. Lelouch bit his lips.

“As much as I’d love that,” Lelouch’s voice was raspy, “I have another idea. Take your pants off for me.”

Suzaku did not have to be told twice. His jeans come off in a flash, and Lelouch smiles at his eagerness before widening his eyes at the leaking hardness between Suzaku’s thighs. Suzaku flushed with a sense of both pride and embarrassment as he caught a glimpse of Lelouch licking his lips.

“Well then,” Lelouch’s grandeur resonated within the room, “Shall we?”

-

Suzaku found himself looming over Lelouch, kissing him silent as the boy ground his wet heat against Suzaku’s bare thigh. Lelouch panted and sighed and cooed against his lover, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on his pleasure. Even now, Lelouch used him so easily. Suzaku grit his teeth as he rubbed his thigh hard against Lelouch just to hear him cry.

“Lelouch.” Suzaku whispered onto the boy’s cheek. “Lelouch.”

“ _Lelouch_.”

“Yes, Suzaku?” He sounded winded.

Suzaku chokes at the sound of his voice. He still can’t believe this is happening. “Why are we doing this?”

At that, Lelouch stills his hips and takes a serious look at Suzaku. “Because we both want to. Is that not enough?”

 _Want to_. A pain blossoms within Suzaku’s heart and a growl forms at the back of his throat. It was always the same with Lelouch. Pulling back he stared the raven down. “No, it is. Turn around.”

Lelouch did as he was told.

The expanse of Lelouch’s back was clear and lithe, skin glimmering in the moonlight. Suzaku bowed down to press kisses on the boy’s shoulders and neck, and when he heard Lelouch suck in a breath to speak, he bit down on his shoulder.

Lelouch moaned.

Suzaku held him down with a palm between his shoulder blades, tracing over the bumps of his spine. Flesh and bone, not dirt and dust. Silk skin pulsed under his fingers and he dipped his hand down to Lelouch’s hip to bring them up. Lelouch looked back at him, curious, before his eyes fluttered shut as Suzaku began rubbing his thigh against his heat again.

With the sting of red around his eyes, his hand snaked up to grab Lelouch by his throat. The boy moaned and it steamed out of his mouth with a hiss. Pulling his head slightly back, Suzaku became privy to the erotic expression on his lover’s face. With eyes half lidded and mouth agape, Lelouch keened unintelligibly. Suzaku tightened his fingers and Lelouch’s breath stopped in his throat.

“It’s like your throat was meant to have my hand wrapped around it.”

Lelouch sobs, pushing back onto Suzaku’s thigh.

“ _Suzaku_ ,” he stutters against him, wetness dripping down to Suzaku’s knee. Blindly, Lelouch reaches for Suzaku and the man all but yelps as the raven’s hand finds his throbbing erection and strokes it with his nails. “Give it to me.”

 _Fuck_ , Suzaku thinks as he practically rips off his underwear. “ _Fuck_ ,” he says dumbly as he aligns himself with Lelouch’s entrance and feels his slick wet cunt throb against the tip of his dick. Lelouch shoots back a smirk and pushes his hips back, taking all of Suzaku, all the way to the hilt.

Suzaku’s vision goes white. Hands trembling and skin red hot, he grounds himself in the soft stretch of Lelouch’s hips. He bends down and presses his forehead to Lelouch’s shoulder, brushing over the skin with his kiss-bruised lips, leaving goosebumps in their wake. The boy grinds against him and it’s only thanks to his proximity that he can hear Lelouch’s quiet sighs and praises.

Breathing in, his senses are overwhelmed by Lelouch. The warmth twitching around his cock, the smell of his sex mingling with his sweat and that sweet smell of lavender that follows him like a ghost, it’s all so much. So much so that Suzaku almost blurts out something stupid as he nips at the back of Lelouch’s prettily pink neck. Instead he sates himself by mouthing the confession into the boy’s timeless skin. With a final kiss, Suzaku straightens and begins to move his hips.

His strokes start slow. Lelouch immediately unravels beneath him. Suzaku can’t help but feel a swell of pride as Lelouch’s grip on the sheets has them tear under the pressure of his nails, and as Lelouch’s grip on his _cock_ flutters with the force of his orgasm. Like a crescent moon, Lelouch arches against him, canting his hips back with a soft moan.

As Suzaku starts to chase his own heat, Lelouch whines below him, spreading his legs further apart, beckoning the brunette in. 

How lewd.

It worked.

Suzaku picked up the pace and marveled at how Lelouch's voice hitched and shook with the recoil of his thrusts. Curling over the boy, he licks the shell of his ear and presses a kiss to the side of his head.

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted this," Suzaku rasps and Lelouch gasped, hand flying off the torn bed sheets to dig into Suzaku's scalp. Suzaku fucked him harder, and soon enough, the room was filled with the sound of skin on skin and battered breathing.

Somethings were better left unsaid.

The pale boy is a mess beneath him, writhing and wordlessly wailing his pleasures as his eyes roll back into his head. With every pump of Suzaku's cock into his body, his legs jolt and tremble, barely keeping his hips up. Suzaku only quickens the pace as he feels himself come close to his own unraveling.

“ _Lelouch_.” He feels the boy's body bending to the iron grip of his hands. “I’m gonna-”

“ _No_.” He commands. “Not yet.”

With that, Suzaku miraculously pulls out with a wet _pop_ and waits for the next order. Lelouch turns his head, eyeing him with his cursed eyes. “On your back.”

Suzaku gulped, “Yes, your Majesty.”

Lelouch crawls towards him, face flushed and hands trailing the lines of the man's muscular thighs. He keenly noses against Suzaku, and presses kisses and soft bites to the scars that litter his body. Digging his nails into the soft skin of Suzaku’s hip, he ghosts his lips up the line of Suzaku’s erection.

" _Suzaku_ ," he groans, breath hot against the man's aching dick. He languidly kisses his way down, tasting his own nectar on his lover, and pauses at the soft meat of his inner thigh.

His eyes are blood red and shining like diamonds.

"May I feed from you?"

All of the air is ripped out from Suzaku’s lungs at that moment. Lelouch is mouthing at him and Suzaku becomes critically aware of the fangs ghosting over his throbbing veins. The lust that tensed the man’s muscles were suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer desperation in Lelouch’s pretty eyes and his pretty lips. Suzaku was never more sure of anything in his life.

“ _Yes_ , your Majesty.”

Before Suzaku could chastise himself for reverting to parroting the boy’s old title, Lelouch held his hips and bit down hard. The brunette screamed, pain and pleasure swirling around his head as his geass flickered around his eyes. The sweetest suckle graced his skin and with the red hot blood dripping from his body directly into Lelouch’s awaiting and mewling mouth, Suzaku came vigorously and passed out.

-

When Suzaku came to, Lelouch was licking at his wound sweetly, pressing appreciative kisses into the bruising skin. He was soiled, drenched in sweat and cum, the latter of which was splattered messily over the expanse of his tight abdomen and chest. Red eyes flitted up to him and his face relaxed as a boyish smile made its way onto his bloodstained lips, “Wasn’t that worth the wait?”

Suzaku couldn’t even respond. His chest was still heaving and the moment he thought he had caught his breath, Lelouch climbed onto him, long and languid, to lap up his cum.

His lungs whistled.

When Lelouch had finished his second meal, he rose up and kissed Suzaku long, cupping his face with an intimacy he didn’t expect. How unfair, Suzaku thought. This timeless boy had devoured all of him and Suzaku was left with nothing. He could feel it in the way Lelouch slotted against him that this was temporary, only for one night. A ghost, true to his name.

As Lelouch parted from him, he felt him more than heard him whisper against his bruised cupid’s bow.

“I’ll be waiting for your return, dearest Suzaku.”

Suzaku blacked out.

-

0600

The sun was just rising over the horizon, and its light blinded Suzaku from behind the silhouette of trees. He woke up in the forest’s clearing, which shone a soft and warm green during the day. His head hurt and his body was cold. Rubbing his hands over his face he sighed. It felt like he was forgetting something.

Brushing spare leaves off of his body, he moves to get up, and there’s a sharp, stabbing pain in his inner thigh and- _oh_.

So it wasn’t a dream.

Suzaku gazes out into the indiscernible forest. This was it, this is the forest that housed the ghost boy. Lelouch. His Lelouch.

Dragging this thumb over his bruised lips, he committed the feeling of Lelouch on his skin to memory, and in the motion he recalled the boy’s parting words.

He’s waiting for me.

Suzaku swallowed. It was going to be a long trek back home, and he’s sure Kallen is looking for him, following the last pins he had sent her the night before. He would explain everything, well, enough, to her later.

He keeps his footsteps quiet as he retreats back into the sunlight.


End file.
